Death on the Sea
by JunoTwilightfan47
Summary: All aboard! Mel, Rick, Jim and Andrea are on a cruise. It will be fun, right? WRONG! A killer is on board, and Melinda needs to find it before it strikes again...
1. Prologue

**A/N: Hey... I'm posting this story on another site but I was thinking that maybe you'd like it as well. Its a bit different; Andrea's alive, and the humor of this story might be offensive to a lot of you. But, I hope you giggle a little :P BTW, Preston is Melinda and Jim's one year old little boy.**

**Enjoy, Emily**

**Prologue**

_16 of April, 2001_

Everyone cheered as colourful balloons and confetti sailed over the people waiving good bye to the people on the Wisteria Voyager.

The people on the Wisteria Voyager were just as exited, having a week full of fun ahead of them.

The Wisteria Voyager has a total of ten docks, and is one of the largest ships in the world, at present. It has many restaurants, five pools including a mini wave pool plus and indoor one, a shopping outlet, a skating rink, a movie theatre, a play theatre, an arcade center, and much more.

Yes. A lot of people choose the Wisteria Voyager because it seems like a great ship full of fun and wonderful memories.

That's what fourteen year old Michelle Halley thought when her parents announced to her and her two bratty age four twin sisters, June and Violet, that they were going on this ship.

But, she was completely wrong.

"Michelle, take June and Violet for the evening, me and your father want to go to that Restaurant Renaldo's, than go to the spa for messages before bed."

"But I wanted a night to myself, Mom! Like, go to the movies or something!"

"Michelle, behave on this trip, or else we wont bring you on anymore."

"Me? Behave? Mom, I think you're talking to the wrong kid here!" Michelle yelled, then they glanced at June and Violet, who where tackling each other on the floor.

"Just do it, Michelle!"

"Ok, OK! Come on brats, lets go have a night full of fun!" Michelle yelled sarcastically.

Then, she brought June and Violet to the ice cream parlour, and they spilled all of their ice cream on Michelle. She took them to the movies, they wouldn't stop pulling on Michelle's long blonde hair, and calling her "Rapunzel".

Finally, after an awful evening, she took the twins back to their room even with her parents gone, and she went out on the top deck.

No one was up there but her and the stars.

She was walking then she was grabbed.

She tried to let out a scream, but a knife was plunged into her back even before she could. The killer than picked her up, and threw her overboard.

The killer was still out there, waiting for more pray to kill, even if he needed to wait eight years to do it.

_11 of May, 2009_

It was more than eight years since the disappearance of Michelle Halley, and the Wisteria Voyager was going to sail for the first time since then.

The ship has been searched for all these years, looking for clues, or a body, or anything that could lead to what happened to Michelle.

The case has been closed temporarily in 2008, they guessed that she committed suicide, and they decided to renovate the ship so that the ship could be used once more.

The mysterious disappearances on the Wisteria wasn't known to Melinda Gordon, Rick Payne, Jim Clancy, or Andrea Moreno once they boarded the ship on one beautiful day in May.

But, they would soon.

Rick: Gosh, this ship is huge! I'm sure you'll find plenty of ghosts here, Mel!

(Melinda hits him)

Rick: Ouch! Gosh, why are we best friends again?

Andrea: Yeah, why are we best friends again?

Rick: I was talking about me and Mel, Andrea. But don't worry, we're besties too.

Andrea: Aww, thank you

Melinda: Jim, why did we invite my two best friends to come with us?

Jim: You invited them, don't ask me.

(Melinda hits him)

Jim: Ow!

Andrea: You're an evil wife, Mel.

(she hits Andrea too)

Rick: What's wrong with you?

Melinda: I'm in a hitting mood today

Jim: Why?

Melinda: Well, I've never been so far away from Preston before, I'm worried about him.

(Rick hugs Mel)

Rick: Aww, Mel, don't you worry about Preston, I'm sure your mother is taking good care of him.

(Andrea joins the hug)

Andrea: Aww, yes. BFF HUG!

Jim was about to join in.

Andrea: Jim, you're not our best friend.

Jim didn't look pleased.

Rick: Don't listen to that cold hearted b!tch. Join us.

Jim joined the hug.

Melinda: Can we go to our rooms now? I want to relax.

Andrea: Can we go to the ice cream shop and get ice cream?

Jim and Rick: ICE CREAM?! Later Mel!

(Andrea, Rick and Jim leave, more likely run off)

Melinda sighed, and went up to the fourth deck, where most of the rooms were situated.

She found her and Jim's room, room 278. Right next to them was Rick's room, and right across the hall was Andrea's. Which was both bad, since Rick and Andrea tended to have Desperate Housewives marathons both at all hours of the night.

When they watch it, they both shout, dance, and even pitch candy at the TV.

Imagine when they watch it together, it can brew up some storm.

She was just taking her shoes off when a ghost appeared. She was hard to see for Melinda.

Ghost: Please, you got to help me!

Melinda: Please, not now! I just got here.

Ghost: But you need to-,

Melinda: Listen, leave me alone! Why can't anyone of you ghosts just leave me alone? What is your problem?

Ghost: Fine, I'll go, but don't come sobbing to me once you die on this ship!

The ghost then disappeared, and Melinda rolled her eyes.

But … Michelle was right.

Melinda was in danger, and everyone else who dares to climb aboard this ship of doom.

**To Be Continued**

Michelle: If, it gets reviews :P


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter One **

It was later that evening, and Mel, Jim, Rick and Andrea were having supper at Renaldo's bar and grill.

A waiter came, and it was time to order their food

Andrea: Hey good looking, what's you're name?

Waiter: Bob, and I'm gay.

Andrea: Oh, sorry… I'll have the bowl of cereal special, with an orange on the side, with lots of sugar.

Everyone made faces.

Andrea: What?

Melinda: Andrea, why are you looking at the breakfast kiddie menu?

Andrea: Because, silly, normal people eat cereal and stuff at this time of day. it's the American tradition.

Jim: I never heard of it.

Rick: Neither have I.

Andrea made a surprised face and burst out laughing.

Andrea: Boy, you guys are weird!

Bob: Sure, I'll get that for you. What kind of cereal?

Andrea: Ooh, Rice Krispies, I love it how the milk talks back at you.

Bob: All righty then. You, madam?

Melinda: How dare you call me that? Madam is for middle aged woman, like her!

Melinda pointed at Angelina Jolie, and everyone gasped.

Bob: Anyways… what do you want?

Melinda: Oh, just fries and chicken fingers, please. Makes me feel younger.

Bob: Alright… you, the blonde haired guy.

Rick stared at the ceeling.

Bob: Sir….

Melinda: Wakey, wakey smell the chicken, Rick!

Rick came back to life.

Rick: OOH! CHICKEN! Oh, do you guys like the movies Chicken Little or Chicken Run? I love them, because they make me drool…

Melinda: Yeah, yeah, we know.

Bob: You want the spicy chicken or the tortured chicken?

Rick: spicy's fine. Can I call her Lucille? After the turkey in Gary Unmarried? God, I love that show, and the main character looks so much like me….

Bob: SURE!

Rick: Oh, Bob, I got a joke for you! Why did the chicken cross the road?

Everyone: To get to the other side.

Rick: No! to get into my mouth!

The room was silent, except for his laughter.

Old lady: You're a very cruel man.

Rick: Go to hell!

The old lady gasped, and walked away.

Bob: Ok… you sir?

Jim had a baby apron on and was clenching two spoons.

Jim: What was I s'pose to say? Oh yeah… ICE CREAM ICE CREAM ICE CREAM!

He begun banging the spoons on the table, and everyone except Bob and Mel, (she's now hiding underneath the table) begun chanting 'ice cream' with him.

Bob (in a bored tone): so does everyone want ice cream? Except Melinda?

Everyone: YES! ICE CREAM ICE CREAM ICE CREAM!

Bob: After this, I quit! Everyone here is just so dumb, its sick!

Everyone got angry, and attacked Bob.

*******

Later that night, the four friends were walking on the top deck, near one of the pools, looking at the stars.

Melinda: The sky is so beautiful tonight.

Jim: Something else is beautiful tonight.

Jim pulled Mel closer to his side and smiled at her.

Melinda smiled.

Rick and Andrea: Aww

Jim: Yeah, isn't the pool nice? It's so beautiful at night, it can't get any prettier than that.

Melinda looked hurt.

Jim: Anyways, wanna go swimming in here? No one is here but us…

Andrea and Rick: YEAH!

Melinda: But were all dressed up and all… I don't want to ruin this dress….

Then, Andrea pushed her in, and Rick and Jim were laughing their heads off.

While Melinda sunk to the bottom of the deep end, she tried to get back up.

But it was so hard since she felt like she was carrying ten millions of weights on her back.

At first, she thought it was because she was wearing a dress.

But then, she felt a cold hand wrap around her bare arm.

She slowly turned around and begun to scream.

Ghost: Welcome to the gang, Michelle!

Melinda screamed again, and she looked down at herself.

She had a blood stained yellow sun dress on, with a slim figure.

She touched her hair, and it was golden blonde.

Melinda looked up, and saw a man, a woman, and a police guard.

Melinda : Help! Help me!

Man: Michelle has to be around here somewhere!

Woman: She's been missing for hours now!

Police Guard: I'm sure she'll turn up. Young girls tend to drift off, but they always come back.

Woman: Are you sure about that?

Police Guard: Not fully.

Tears poured down the man and woman's cheeks.

Police Guard: Now let's check over there!

Then, the man's face turned into Jim's and the woman's turned into Andrea's.

Finally, the police guard's turned into Rick as they walked away from the water side.

Melinda: NO! I'M HERE! I'M DOWN HERE!

Ghost1: Welcome to the club!

Ghost2: We've been _dying_ to meet you!

Melinda: _NOOOOOOOO!_

Tears poured down her cheeks as she sunk farther and farther down into the cold ocean, until the Wisteria Voyager became a dot.

**To Be Continued **


End file.
